Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Red Arrow Red Arrow 2016.png|Current image Red Arrow.png|Proposal #01 Red Arrow proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Red Arrow proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Changing the image back to the old, clean shaven version, or do we need an all-new pic? [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 06:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :The proposal is certainly more fitting than the current, though a clean-cut shot from season two would be ideal. -- [[User:Psypher|Psypher]] 16:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I thought someone already switched the picture. Isn't there a good pic of him from season 2 we can use? --Starling starwing (talk) 21:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :These two were the only ones I could find. I don't mind either, even though #02 is a fairly odd pose; it seems to work... 00:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Proposal #3. It's more recent than #1 and has a better angle than #2. Cari1994 (talk) 01:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 1 or 3. Though 3 is from season 2, 1 still has better lighting. Starling starwing (talk) 01:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Try not to form an opinion based on lighting, Thailog might be able to fix that issue up. 01:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Proposal 3--Allanjeffs 03:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd go with proposal 3. The image is full and the lighting's awesome. --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] ''Talk to me'' 10:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like the cropping on #3. It's much to small; the lines are too thick. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 11:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I prefer proposal 2, but I'd be happy with 3 as well. -- Psypher 14:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Tupka on this one. #3 is a fairly extreme crop. I strangely like #2, despite the position Red Arrow is in. My vote is with #2. 02:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC)